


Days Gone By

by OhtaSuzuke



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhtaSuzuke/pseuds/OhtaSuzuke
Summary: Short drabbles exploring the day-to-day relationship between Minako and Shinjiro. Set between the chapters of Persona Chaos Butterfly in no particular order.





	1. After School

There was nothing that Shinjiro hated right now more than himself. If Minato and Souji were to catch on what he was thinking at the moment, the outcome would be incredibly unpleasant. Curse his hard-earned healthy body for producing male hormones!

In retrospect, the situation he found himself in was very unfortunate, but someone like Iori would call it an opportunity. The problem with that is, he wasn't Iori. Okay, back to the situation.

Minako, his beloved girlfriend, was napping on the couch. Okay, that wasn't unusual in the least. Almost everyone who lived in the dorm had slept on it once in awhile. Even the prim and proper princess that is Kirijo Mitsuru slept sitting up on that thing. It really was a comfy couch. No, it wasn't the softness of the paddings nor the plushness of the pillows; Minako shifted in her sleep and scratched her leg, making her school skirt ride up a little bit, giving him a wonderful view of firm, smooth thighs.

And Koromaru wasn't around to provide any distractions.

He really should be the gentleman here and walk away, leaving her to nap in peace. But the thought of Junpei coming home to this sight was unacceptable - that pervert might get ideas. And Aki as well. Despite both of them having girlfriends (each terrifying in their own right) he knew well enough about the male mind and their roving eyes. Ken was one of the mature-minded residents here, but he’s currently undergoing puberty and Shinjiro would rather not speed that process up.

Minako scrunched her nose cutely and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘mille feuille’ and ‘butter scones.’

“Damn, I just can't leave her like this,” he muttered to no one in particular. He technically could, but the odds of Minato and/or Souji returning first wasn't very high. Gently, he scooped her up in a princess carry and slowly headed towards her room. The soft jostling wasn't enough to wake her up, but she smiled and snuggled even deeper into his chest.

After he gently laid his girlfriend on her bed, he took in his surroundings. Her taste in interior decorating hadn’t changed much; bright colours, hearts and flower prints, a few stuffed toys. What caught his eye was on her study desk, placed neatly on the top shelf like a small shrine - two framed photos. Her recognized one as the same picture in Souji’s room. He left that alone. Instead, he picked up the other one. When he looked closer, he realized it was a candid shot of two people, who did not notice they were being photographed.

In it, two people, a man and a woman, wore soft smiles. They stared serenely at each other, as if trying to convey the depths of their feelings through their gaze. The man in the photo had  short auburn hair and reddish brown eyes. The woman wore her blue hair in a neat ponytail with a few bobby pins to hold up her bangs. She had stormy grey eyes. His smile was wider and wildly more energetic compared to her demure, cute one.

Shinjiro realized he was staring at a picture of Minako’s parents. She inherited her father’s hair and eye colour, while her twin brother had their mother’s. Both twins had a mix of their parents’ facial features, sharing the same nose, forehead and chin.

“Mnnnmm...Shinji?”

The picture frame almost slipped out of his hands. He hastily put it back in its rightful place.

Minako got up from bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely. Shinjiro’s cheeks warmed at the sight.

“I knew I wasn't dreaming.” She smiled at him.

 _‘Her mother’s smile,’_ he realized. “Yeah, well. I didn't want people to bother you. Must have been hell of a study session back at school.”

She loved that about him. Never wanting to appear that he cared, but he did it anyways. “What were you looking at on my desk?” His cheeks heated up even more. “Come to think of it, this is your first time in my room, isn’t it?”

Oh how he wished Iori would provide a distraction right about now - preferably a loud one. He averted his face so she couldn't see him blush.

Minako giggled at his silence. “Don't tell me this is your first time in a girl’s room?” she asked innocently, and gasped when he didn't give her an answer after five seconds. “It is, isn't it?!”

Shinjiro grumbled. “So what if it is?”

“Then you shouldn’t mind if I do this.”

Shinjiro’s eyes didn't even register her movements. In an instant, he’s engulfed by arms around his neck and soft, plump lips pressing against his own. Granted, Minako had to stand on her tiptoes to offset his height, but she managed to pull him down a bit so that she could indulge herself in the kiss.

Warm fuzzies fluttered and spread in the young man’s gut. Ever since taking residence in Inaba with his team, far away from prying eyes of former schoolmates and the gang members from Port Island, it had been a little easier for him to express his feelings openly, even if it was more action-oriented than forming words. In the privacy of his girlfriend’s bedroom, he had no problem expressing said freedom by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. He held the back of her head, entwining his fingers between her silky, auburn hair. He felt bold enough to loosen her hair tie so that he could feel more of her luscious locks. It definitely had grown much longer during her coma, and it made her look even more attractive.

The kiss got even more heated as Shinjiro gently coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, requesting permission to enter. Minako gladly handed him that control, tightening her hold around him. Unfortunately, they had to breathe at some point, so they separated to take in more air.

“Minako, we have to stop…” Even as he warned her, his fingers rubbed her waist to tease the skin underneath her blouse.

She replied by sneaking her hands under his school jacket, fingers doing the same to his abdominal area. Her ruby-red eyes gleamed mischievously. “And what if I don't want to?” She bit her lip seductively.

Shinjiro knew he would be in trouble. “Shit…” Blood rushed south towards his bottom half. “Minato’s gonna be back any minute now. And I ain’t giving the rest of the perverts any more ideas than they already have.”

As expected, she pouted. It didn't help the situation that teasing her only increased his own excitement. “You’re no fun,” she whined, separating herself from him.

“I’m home…” came Minato’s tired voice from downstairs.

The female twin’s eyes widened. “Oh crap! I hope he doesn't open the -”

“MINAKO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT MY PUDDING!”

“Shinji help me~!”


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabbles exploring the day-to-day relationship between Minako and Shinjiro. Set between the chapters of Persona Chaos Butterfly in no particular order.

Their makeout sessions have been getting a lot more frequent, now that finals were over. They have yet to solve the cause of the mysterious phenomenon threatening to tear apart their world, but on some days, Minako and Shinjiro only wanted time to themselves.

On this particular day, Minako didn't have any soccer club paperwork waiting for her, so she decided to go straight home.

The dorm was pleasantly quiet for this time of day. _‘Junpei must be coaching today, and it’s Ken-kun’s turn to walk Koro-chan,’_ she thought. Then she found the love of her life napping on the couch, face covered by a cooking magazine while lying down. She could hear his light breathing underneath the open sheets.

Feeling a little impish, Minako gently lifted the magazine from his face. His eyes remained closed, and he didn't seem to notice anything. _‘Does this mean I get to play Sleeping Beauty?’_ Amused, she went on with the idea, bending down to press her lips against her beloved’s.

Unfortunately for her, Shinjiro _did_ notice. He recognized her voice when she entered the door, and pretended to fall asleep. Even _he_ had the need to be mischievous every now and then. When he smelled Minako’s light perfume and felt her hair brushing against his face, he accurately guessed what she was up to. Like some kind of aikido master, he grabbed her in a secure hold and flipped their positions. Now she was underneath him while he pinned her from above.

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off. “No fair~!” Minako whined childishly. “You were supposed to be Sleeping Beauty!”

“Oi, oi. You wouldn't be dating me if I was a girl. Besides, it’s the prince who should be kissing the princess.”

Minako pouted in slight annoyance. “I bet you’d make a very pretty girl. Akihiko-senpai won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

“You got a real smart mouth, you know that?”

The Wild Card user channelled Cybele, the Earth mother and goddess of fertility. Her seductive grin enticed Shinjiro. “What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna kiss it?”

Taking that as a challenge, Shinjiro pressed his lips against hers. Her enthusiasm spurred him on, and he deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue between the seam of her lips. She readily received him, tangling her own longue with his, making happy moaning noises.

Shinjiro could taste the fruit juice and melon bread she had for lunch earlier. Her light perfume made him dizzy, blanketed by a feeling of comfort. Being with Minako felt like home.

The kiss got more wild as their hands wandered, exploring more of each other. Minako gripped his long hair harder while Shinjiro’s right hand made its way to her thigh. He ran his palm over her smooth skin, which he secretly admired whenever her skirt fluttered and spun during their expeditions in the TV.

Minako’s head was becoming lighter and lighter until Shinjiro broke the kiss, only to transfer his lips to her neck. He kissed her pulse point, nosing the skin there. It was here that he got more of her natural scent; honey, sunflowers and the tartness of strawberries. It suited her bright personality. He lingered his tongue there, tasting the tanginess of her skin mixed with sweat.

Below him, Minako tried to suppress her moans. Her sharp intakes of breaths could confuse anyone for hyperventilation. She gripped his hair harder, between pressing his head closer to pulling him away.

Then the door unlocked, followed by a loud ruckus which unsurprisingly sounded like Junpei.

“Dammit!”


	3. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Charmed ailment has other effects?

Minako lead her team, consisting of Shinjiro, Yosuke, Naoto and Metis, for another training session in Mayonaka Tartarus. The enemies weren't too difficult, but they did have a lot ailment spells and Minako was the only one who had a couple of Personas with Patra skills in their arsenal.

During one battle, they encountered a group of Dancer Shadows. It wasn't too difficult to take them down with teamwork. By a stroke of good luck, none of those troublesome ailment spells hit them. In a last ditch effort to save its life, the last remaining Dancer aimed a concentrated Marin Karin right in Minako’s direction, hitting her in the abdomen. She keeled backwards and fell. The flush of her cheeks and the strange look in her eyes indicated that she had been effected.

Everyone almost panicked when Minako shakily picked up her Evoker, but Naoto was quick to act. She shot two bullets and the Shadow was out for the count.

Ever the worrywart, Shinjiro was quick to be by Minako's side to examine any injuries that she incurred. He cradled her in his arms as his eyes scanned her body, cupping her cheek to support her head.

“Shinji…” she breathily called, clutching the lapel of his school blazer with one hand.

One look at her face, and Shinjiro almost choked on his tongue. Minako was breathing heavily, the warm pink blush on her cheeks spreading down her neck and chest. The top two buttons of her school blouse had come undone during the battle, and he could see the top of her cleavage. Her half-lidded eyes and lovestruck expression did funny things to his heart. His pants felt constricting all of a sudden.

“Shinji…” Minako called again. The hand that was holding onto his jacket slithered in to touch his chest. “I feel so hot…” She slowly licked her lips, moistening them with her saliva.

_ Crap, this is leading to dangerous territory. _ Shinjiro quickly looked away. “What the hell did that Shadow do to you?” he growled. He knew it was a stupid question, but anything to distract himself from staring at… inappropriate places.

“I don't know,” Minako answered. Her breathing hitched again. “I… I can't think…”

“Are you guys okay?” Yosuke asked as he approached them from behind. The rest of the team were right behind him.

Shinjiro shielded Minako from the others with his large body. They didn't need to see her like this.

“That's strange,” Metis commented. “The level of pheromones emitting from our leader is rather potent. Is she still charmed?”

Naoto raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn't it wear off now that the enemies are defeated?”

“It’ll wear off soon,” Yosuke said confidently. “Just chill. She’ll be back to her perky self in no time. Yo Rise, any Shadows close by that we should be worried about?”

_ “Nah, you guys are good,”  _ the scanner informed them. _ “You’ve cleared this floor. The staircase should be nearby.” _

By now, the others have noticed Shinjiro’s odd behaviour. “Uh, Shinjiro-san? Are you coming?” Yosuke asked.

“You guys go on ahead…” he told them, voice strained. “We’ll catch up with you once this wears off.”

Metis narrowed her eyes at his direction. “Shinjiro-san, are you ill? I detect a rise in your body temperature. Do you need some help?”

He coughed twice. “No, I’m fine. Just go ahead already, would ya?”

But Metis wasn't listening. “Another explanation could be that your body is reacting to Minako-san’s pheromones. Are you feeling aroused?”

Tact was not something inheritable among robot maidens, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Best OTP ever!


End file.
